Episode 8396 (28th May 2014)
Plot Tina lies motionless on the cobbles, as Rob looks on in horror. Everyone assumes Tracy and Rob have disappeared from the party to have sex. Peter swears to Carla he didn't sleep with Tina on their wedding night but Carla doesn't think it makes any difference. Anna admits to Owen that she's done something she's ashamed of. Rob stages a break-in at Tina's flat. Owen assumes Phelan raped Anna and is disgusted when she tells him she willingly had sex with him as it was the only way to be free of him. Carla feels Peter never loved her and she was only ever a convenience. His attempts to justify himself only enrage her more. As Rob makes his escape, he hears Tina moaning. He hopes she's forgotten everything but as she comes to, she reveals that she remembers only too well and still plans to tell the police everything. He grabs a pipe from a nearby skip and goes for her. Tony drives Tracy back to the Street. A livid Carla goes off to have it out with Tina, announcing that Peter and Tina have been having an affair to everyone as she goes through the bar. Owen wishes he'd gone to the police and told them about Phelan's blackmail as he had nothing to lose, only Gary. Anna hopes things will return to normal but he tells her cuttingly that nothing will be normal again, and both of them break down in tears. Carla barges into Tina's flat, failing to notice her body in the street. Steve asks Peter not to tell Carla or Michelle that he knew about the affair. Leanne and Kal steel themselves to tell Nick the truth. As they leave the gym, Carla sees Tina's body from the balcony. Leanne calls an ambulance. Owen can't look Anna in the eye. Rob hides the pipe and the items from the staged robbery in the out-house at No.1. The residents hear the sirens and flock to Victoria Street. They're stunned to see Tina being taken into an ambulance and Carla being questioned. Carla insists she played no part in what happened to Tina. Rob is horrified that he's landed Carla in it. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas Guest cast *PC Burke - Giles Ford *Paramedic - Rachel Priest Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Hallway and yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Jason's Construction - Balcony *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness *Tony Stewart's lockup - Exterior Notes *This episode was shown at 9.00pm between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent, and contains a trailer for Episode 8397 before the end credits. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The residents are rocked by the news of Tina and Peter's affair, and more horror awaits with the discovery of the barmaid's motionless body; and Tracy tries to sneak back into No 1 through the back yard. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,440,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2014 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns